Vehicle suspension transverse links can be subjected to dynamic loads during braking, acceleration and/or cornering maneuvers. Accordingly, the link sees relatively high stress and moments of inertia. Designs for suspension transverse links usually err on the side of heavier structural materials and more mass.
It is desirable, however, to have a less weighty suspension system.